Chaos in a World of Order
by XDefender
Summary: Agent 8 has just escaped deepsea metro, and is fighting NILS. we all know the story, he destroys the statue, and goes home to Inkopolis. or does he? what if something else happened, that made his story much more interesting. there will be several Splatubers as characters in this story. I hope you guys love it, and be sure to leave a review. give me as much feedback as you want.
1. Chapter 1

It was almost finished. There was just one last hyperbomb on the statue's eye, and then I could relax. I could hear marina shouting: "come on agent 8. You can do this!" I approached the last hyperbomb and nailed a single shot on it, and it exploded.

"You did it agent 8! Superjump on back to us." I could hear pearl shouting.

I was launched back by the force of the last inksplosion. Looking back, I could see the statue now completely covered with ink. It was my hardest test so far, but I finally passed it. I felt proud of myself as I superjumped back to the heli.

"Readings don't indicate a full charge, but it looks like it's going to fire anyway." Marina panicked.

I was at a loss for words until pearl jumped down 20 feet to us.

"Vocal cords ready!" she said. "Ayo statue!" she pulled out the biggest killer wail I had ever seen before. "BOOYAHHHHHHHHHH" she battled the statue as it fought back with its cannon.

"User 10,008, no other test subject has worked so hard to spoil my plans, but Inkopolis will be destroyed!"

There was suddenly much more power behind the Lazer and pearl was struggling to fight back.

She put everything she had into it, but it just wasn't enough, and it was starting to give away.

"Pearl get back now!" Marina ran forward, but she was too late and pearl was blasted full force by the cannon as well as Inkopolis. "PEARL! INKOPOLIS! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Commander tartar was laughing an evil laugh. "My plan! my ultimate plan is finally in action. Farewell to that cesspool of a city." the statue lowered back into the sea, ink washing off as it went.

Marina was a wreck. "My home. My friends and Pearlie are all gone. Vian is gone. Octoboy, GG, Etce, Sagaci, Jay, Failboat, Fyrus, Callie and Marie, everyone. All gone." then her eyes got even bigger. "Bridgett! She's gone too!" she had tears falling from her eyes.

"My… my city. It's gone." Cuttlefish whimpered.

I found it hard to choke back tears as well. The world I had to save was now gone.

I tried to think of something we could do to bring back everyone. Pearl too. There was one name that did seem to stick with me. One of the things I remember the first time I met Cuttlefish. The name… the Defender. Yes, Defender. I remembered now. An Octoling so skilled and a master on the battlefield, but was rejected from the army because he was… well, a he. And all the other Octoling troops were female. "Hey marina, have you heard of someone named… Defender?"

She brushed away tears. "Yeah, an Octoling who got rejected from the Octarian army. The one who had been my rival in Octarian military school. He's gone too."

"I don't think so. He never heard the Calamari Inkantation, and never became part of Inkopolis, but he still turned on the Octarians. He established his hideout way underground." I was now starting to remember everything clearly. gotta hand it to those awesome mem cakes. all of my memories were coming back to me.

"I think I know of Defenders. A line of Octolings who can use red ink. They were secret heroes for the NSS." Cuttlefish spoke.

"So wait a minute. there has been a family line of Octolings, who's tradition is betraying the Octarians?" Marina asked.

Cuttlefish shook his head. "No no. There not family. They just are random. at least one of every generation is one.

"Before we even try to find the Defender we need to find someplace to stay." Marina sobbed.

"Deca tower. We should be safe there if we can lock the door." agent three said."

"Three's right. If we can find shelter and find the Defender, maybe he can help us. Marina and Defender's smarts put together may be able to produce a de-sanitizing weapon."

Marina wiped away tears and took us up to the heli. She couldn't hold back tears as she flew us back to the city.


	2. Chapter 2

I was still in shock at what had happened. I had just escaped the metro, and it feels like I'm back there.

The silence was broken by a call from Marina's phone. She was shocked that anyone was alive to still call her. "H-hello?" she asked.

"Hey Marina it's… it's me Fyrus."

"Fyrus? You're alive?"

"Yeah, we all are." he responded.

Marina's face lit up.

"Well sorta. Failboat, Bridgett, and Etce are all fine."

"And everyone else?"

"Well I don't know about some, but the Squid sisters, GG and Vian are all…"

"Are all what?"

"They are all… s-sanitized." he choked.

Marina's heart sank below her stomach. "S-sanitized?"

"Yeah, or something like that. They're all green and blue. Vian is… well acting a whole lot like NV."

"NV?" she asked.

"Yeah the Vian who..."

CRASH

"Ahhhhhhh!" I could hear another voice screaming in the background.

"Look Marina, I have to go. Etce forgot to turn off his oven, Failboat has to save his banana, and all of these sanitized Inklings, and Octos are on a riot."

"Ok." she said. "Get somewhere safe. We'll meet up later."

The line went dead. Marina let out a sigh. "Vian. why Vian?" she sobbed.

Agent 3 was still out. Probably still zonked from her battle with me. This Vian character seemed very important to Marina. Was he her brother? A cousin? Or was he more?

"Buckle up everyone." Marina said through a sob. "We're almost there."

Captain Cuttlefish woke up agent 3, and she gripped her hero shot.

I found my Octo shot, and readied for battle. Me and three both remembered to use low-tide ink so we didn't kill anyone. "Marina, just asking, how are you going to defend yourself?"

She let out a sigh. "You two will have to defend me and Cuttlefish."

3 nodded. "We will have to unlock the doors to Deca tower."

"If we can get in, I can open a shifty station for a private battle." Marina added.

I readied to enter Inkopolis. Maybe I could still save this city. Maybe it's not over.

* * *

We landed on top of Deca tower. Even this huge eel looking thing was covered in sludge. As I looked down, there were several Inklings and Octolings being sanitized.

"Inkopolis. It awful." Marina choked.

She was right. Everywhere we went there were green teal Octolings, and sanitized Inklings. It was painful to watch. It felt just like the testing area again.

"Targets located." I heard as two green and blue Octolings climbed up to us. "Seek and destroy."

"Three!" I shouted. We both started firing back at them. We had to keep them away from us. Especially Marina. They didn't have low tide ink, and they didn't care about the no weapons rule in inkopolis right now.

I thought we were safe for now, but more and more of them kept climbing. There were thousands of them now.

"Ok guys, i'm in." Marina said, opening the doors.

She started in, but was met by more sanitized Inklings.

"Seek and destroy! Destroy on sight!" They both said monotone.

"In here too?" she screamed.

They just kept coming. Now we were surrounded. And the worst part was the strange character high above us. Wait he was using green ink. Not sanitized green, but lime green. And they were obviously using a splashdown. This was good, but also bad because none of us had green ink on.

"Brace yourselves!" he shouted. As he readied to punch the ground.

Was this really the end for us? I never even got to see much of Inkopolis. We were all so young. Why would one of the only one's who was safe, try to kill us? My head hurt from confusion, and started spinning.

He landed the punch and send so many Inklings, and Octolings flying away.

Meanwhile, I felt like I was hit by a bus. I was still alive, as was everyone else. I was surprised how cuttlefish was still alive. Was he using low tide ink as well? Who even was he.

"You will be fine… agent 8."

I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke inside of deca tower. We were all laid out on the couches inside.

"Welcome back." said a low pitch voice.

"Fyrus?" Marina asked, sitting up.

Another Octoling with pink tentacles appeared "Momina!" she ran over to Marina.

"Bridgett! I'm so happy you're ok."

"Urchin…"

Marina lowered her head. "I'm sorry bridgett, but Vian is not here."

Another inkling with pale skin, and a captain hat on came over to us holding a banana, followed by an Octoling with an afro covered in sut.

"Hey Failboat. Hi Etce. let me guess; Etce's oven exploded again?" Agent 3 said.

The Octoling covered in sut nodded, letting out a cough.

"So which one of you saved us from the sanitized Octolings, and inklings?" I asked.

They all looked confused. "We didn't save you, we just found you here." Fyrus said.

"Yeah we found you on the floor here. There was this other octo dude running away. We didn't really get a good look though." Etce said.

Marina nodded, and headed over to a computer. "I think I can open up a shifty station. We can plant plenty of squid beacons so we can superjump back anytime."

Bridgett came over and said hello to me.

"Hello there. I'm agent 8. Newest member of the"

"Quiet!" she yelled, and walked away.

I just stood there in stunned silence. _I just got told off by an Octoling I just met._

"And there. It's all set up." Marina said. Looking out one of the windows, we could see several blocks, and platforms moving around. "This one is Wayside cool." she said.

We all entered the map and set up several squid beacons.

"Make sure we keep them spread out properly. We don't want to break two by accident." she said.

"We have some issues, because we can only put three down each."

"Not true here. I removed the sub limiter here." she said with a confident smile. "I also got us a few friends." she pointed to a spawn point with the same ink as us, which was right now blue.

"Is, is that? SALMONID OCTOLINGS? SALMON-LINGS?" Fyrus asked, shouting.

"Yup. I modified one of the salmonling trainees, and set their ink to blue. I was able to call in a favor. You know, being the former engineer for the Octarians." she said.

Then another person joined the map, and was heading over to us.

"It's Octoboy!" Marina shouted.

"Wait Marina!" Failboat shouted. "We don't know if he's sanitized or not."

But it was too late. She had already run over to the Octoling, and stopped in shock. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she tried running away from the sanitized Octoling, but he grabbed her, and superjumped away with her.

"Marina? MARINA?!" I shouted.

"Momina?" bridgett asked worried.

"We need to act fast. Who knows what they'll do to Marina if we don't hurry." Agent 3 said.

"Three's right." etce stated.

"And we still need to find that Defender." I noted

"There!" bridgett shouted, pointing to the top of the stage.

Looking up there, I could see an Octoling with green tentacles, and wearing something that looked a whole lot like null armour. "So you found me eh? Well I'm sorry, but I work alone." he said. "I will, however, give you a chance to prove yourselves. I might just change my mind."

He challenged me to a battle. And I accepted. "Bring it on." I boasted, immediately hating myself. _Stupid. Why did I taunt Defender? He has Supermodified weapons._

He motioned for everyone else to back away, "this might get ugly. You are connected to the spawn point. Right?"

I checked my tank. The light was glowing green, so I must have been connected.

"Good." he said. "You might need it quite a bit." he bragged.

He started by jumping down with a splashdown, and dodge rolled to the side. He was using one of his modded weapons, the octoshot dualies. It literally was just two octoshots that let him dodge roll. He also had his conversion weapons, but he wasn't using them. I also remembered how he had modified sub weapons as well. Really only the splat grenade, but a few more.

I had to prove that he could help us, so I swam back desperately avoiding his rapid fire. The octo shot already had fast fire, so two combined, you get a gun faster than the aerospray. I shot as fast as I could, even using splat bombs, but he was way too fast. He even knew how to modify dodging? He never had to stop until his tank ran out.

"Come on agent 8. You can beat him!" three cheered.

"So tell me… agent 8… what exactly happened?" Defender asked.

I kept dodging. "Well commander tartar… built this lazer cannon… and now this."

He stopped for a split second, and I landed several shots.

"So he shot… inkopolis… with this cannon, and… he sanitized everything?"

I nodded, taking a bunch of shots.

He kept firing, and then stopped to throw a splat grenade. The thing that made them different than splat bombs, was that they were very small, and had a bigger explosion, but they also leave smoke behind. I was able to land more shots, and I was finally able to break his armor, but he broke mine as well.

"Wow I'm impressed." he said, superjumping back up to his ledge to heal.

I took this time to ink some turf, and regenerate my armour as well.

"So my dualie octo shot works nice, now how about my conversion weapon?" he said, pulling a very large brella.

He pressed a button on it, and the sides of the brella contracted in, making it very thin, before extending to double its original length. It was so cool to watch. He just turned his brella into a charger… which was now aimed at me.

"Hope you came prepared." he bragged. He wasn't the best sniper in the world, but he sure knew how to use his custom made charger.

"Eight, dodge to the side, or the back." I could hear failboat shouting.

Defender fired several shots, and surprisingly, I was able to dodge most of them.

"Grrrrrr" he was getting slightly angry. "Why can't I aim with this thing?" he kept firing, but he stopped, and grinned. "I almost forgot about my special." he claimed.

"Please don't tell me-." it was already too late. He activated one of his most devastating specials: the giga booyah bomb.

"Agent 8, don't forget about your special!" fyrus yelled.

"Right. The inkjet." I took to the sky, only to find Defender face to face with me, charging up.

"Oh what will you do now?" he was now holding an orb the size of a normal booyah bomb.

"Come on man? Why can't you just help us? You saw it right? Marina just got squidnapped by octoboy, and we need to save her before something terrible happens.

He became wide eyed. "Marina?" he stopped charging his bomb, and threw it into the sea. "Ok man, truce. But after we save Marina, we shall resume the battle."

"Agreed."

I stopped my inkjet, and we put our weapons away.

He pulled out his conversion weapon again.

"Woah woah woah I thought we were calling truce?" failboat asked.

"Relax failboat." he said.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

"I know a lot of things." he pulled out a laptop from his bag.

"What can that thing turn into?" etce asked, looking at his conversion weapon.

"You would be surprised. He said. What does octoboy look like?"

"Uhh right now, he has teal ink, Octoling hair that nobody else has, he is very very pale, and has green eyes."

"Found him."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah he's all the way back at inkopolis plaza."

"Inkopolis plaza? Isn't that really far away?" three asked.

"Yeah, and we better not superjump either."

"Wait why?" etce asked.

"If we superjump, there will be a massive swarm around our landing spot." he said annoyed.

"So how do we get there?" I asked.

"You guys aren't. I am." he said. He activated something on his conversion weapon, and it started changing into a massive motorcycle, with ink coming out of the front.

"WHAT?" etce and Agent 3 both yelled.

"Wait a minute, you're gonna need some help." fyrus pleaded.

"Yeah we're supposed to be a team." I said.

He was started to get annoyed. "You know I would argue, but the world is literally ending, so whatever." he sighed. Checking his laptop one last time, he scowled. "There inside of octo valley."

"What are they bringing her there for?" Fyrus asked.

"He closed his eyes. "I know exactly why." he said. "The fastest way there, would only be through my hideout. This is going to be my least favorite part, at least for you." he said, pointing his conversion weapon, which was now a huge blaster cannon at us.

"Woah woah man it don't gotta be like that" Etce tried, but was cut off by a blast from Defender, and he was knocked out.

He kept firing, until he shot all of us, except for bridgett. He must have felt sorry for her, now that her best friend Marina was squidnapped.

I blacked out, and the last thing I could remember was Defender lifting me onto his shoulder, and grabbing Agent 3 as well.


End file.
